Paired ending
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: During the final battle Jesse and Hanzo meet again, but they're on the opposite side of the battlefield and neither of them have any intentions to stop. What will happen? [Fire Emblem 10 AU Dragonlaguz!Hanzo Branded!Mccree] [Requested by a friend]


**Author's notes:** I usually don't put my notes before the story, but I think that in this case it'd be a good thing if I do it, so I can explain some parts of the story to make even the ones who don't know Fire Emblem - or don't know this game in particular - to understand.

So, this story takes place during FE10, more specifically at the ending, so there are going to be spoilers.

Ok, I won't tell all the plot because that would be way too long, but basically the Goddess of the continent Tellius - where the game is set - awakens from her sleep, and seeing that people are still fighting after all her years of slumber, she turns everyone to stone - apart for a few people - and decides to start again hoping that finally Tellius can live in harmony. The people who don't get turned into stones have to march then to the Tower of Guidance, where the Goddess is, to stop her, and they have to battle also against her followers, who haven't got turned into stones as well.

Some of her followers are the dragons of Goldoa, who will appear in the story. They're not actual dragons, but laguz dragons. Laguz are half beorcs (this is how humans are called in this game) and half animals - you can search for some pictures to get a better idea of how they look - and they can appear either as beorcs - with either wings or tails coming from them - or they can transform. There are other types of laguz: ravens, hawks, dragons, cats, tigers, lions and wolfs. Hanzo is a dragon laguz, and more specifially he's a black dragon, which means he's royalty. Other kinds of dragons are red dragons and white dragons.

Genji is a dragon too but he doesn't appear. Well, knowing his history with Hanzo in Overwatch you can guess what happened to him here...

There's another race, and it's the branded. The branded are people coming from the union of a beorc and a laguz. They appear as normal beorc but sometimes a mark will appear on their skin - and they also live longer than regular beorcs. They are hated by the beorcs and even the laguz get along with them: they just ignore them, pretening they never exist. And I mean REALLY ignore them, so if you're a branded and you get in the way of a laguz they'll literally walk over you. It's like you don't even exist.

Jesse is a knight, and this means he's a mounted unit - Idk I just love the idea of him on a horse, it adds to his cowboy vibes - but he's a branded. I like to think of him as a hawk branded, if you think differently don't hesitate to tell me and maybe we can work together with brand fits him best.

The rest should be all explained in the story, like the fact that Jesse and Hanzo had met before the war etc etc... But if you still have doubts and questions don't be afraid to ask, I'll do my best to reply!

* * *

 **Paired ending**

It's over, the Goddess has been defeated. Tellius is safe.

Hanzo is waiting outside the Tower of Guidance, where the final battle has taken place. He's pondering if he should leave or not.

* * *

\- So we really are against the dragons -, Jesse muttered, but to his luck none heard him. He wasn't in the mood to engage in a conversation with anyone.

They needed to get to the Goddess before everyone got turned into a stone, but the dragons of Goldoa were standing in their way, and with them, him…

He still couldn't believe that dumbass had decided to go back to Goldoa after what happened with his brother – but to be fair he didn't even try to change his mind – and now he was even helping them. As much as he hated thinking about it, this meant that they were on the opposite side of the battlefield, and they couldn't stop now, not when Tellius' fate was at stake.

He sighed and he mounted on his horse; it was time to go, but he didn't know what he would've done if he met him.

* * *

Hanzo doesn't want to be seen by him. He doesn't know what he'd do if he finds out where he's hiding.

In his head a million of voices are conflicting against one another; there's some guilt, there's some relief. He doesn't know what to make of it.

* * *

As expected the dragons didn't listen to the commander and they didn't let them through, so now they could only fight their way out.

During combat Jesse momentarily forgot about his hesitations, his survival instinct taking over as he spurred his horse forward to slay the dragon in front of him.

It was then that he saw him, the prince of Goldoa, the black dragon.

Jesse had seen him transformed only once – when they'd met, long before that war started, he was pretending to be a beorc archer – and he stopped himself for a moment to admire him, then he remembered that they were on a battlefield and that he couldn't allow himself those kinds of distractions.

* * *

A sigh escapes Hanzo's lips. He's been there way too long.

He hopes that by the time the others get there he'll be already far. He knows him and he's sure he wouldn't hesitate to follow his steps if he thinks he can reach him, and he doesn't want it.

It's not true, he wants it but… No, it's for the best.

He deserves better than someone like him.

* * *

He was standing in front of him in his human form.

Wasn't he going to fight?

\- Jesse -, he said, - Why are you here? -.

\- Funny, I could ask you the same thing -, Jesse replied, - You know this is ridiculous, don't you? Please, don't tell me you don't know it -.

The other sighed.

\- I can't betray my nation again -, he said, but Jesse could see right through him, he knew it was difficult for him.

\- I can't stop now -, he said.

\- I know -, the other replied, but apart that he didn't do anything.

When Jesse passed him their gazes didn't meet; they just stared forward, wondering what the other one must've been thinking.

* * *

Hanzo takes a step forward, but suddenly someone puts their hands in front of his eyes, blocking his vision.

\- Guess who? -, a voice behind him says, and Hanzo can only imagine how much the other must be grinning right now. He always grins when he does stupid stuff like that, but he isn't in the mood to play.

\- Leave, Jesse -, he says, and the hands go away, while Jesse steps into his field of vision.

\- Where do you think you were going? -, he asks.

He should just leave him, step after step.

It should be easy but Hanzo can't move.

* * *

The king of Goldoa crumbled on the ground, dead.

They did it. They'd won.

Jesse looked around but he saw no signs of him and immediately he started to worry; where was he? Did he fell during the battle?

No, it couldn't be. He was too strong.

He couldn't be dead.

* * *

When he saw him outside the Tower, he feared for a moment that it was just his imagination.

No, it wasn't, he's alive and well, and Jesse is grateful.

* * *

\- Come with me -, Jesse asks.

\- I can't -, Hanzo replies.

\- What's keeping you this time? -.

He's right, what's keeping him from following him? But no, he can't.

He's not enough for Jesse.

* * *

He's about to reply but he stops.

They way Jesse is looking at him, like he needs him, is enough to make him doubt; he doesn't know if he's just imagining it, if it's just his fantasy making fun of him, but if Jesse really wants him, he won't deny him.

\- I won't go back to Goldoa, not this time -, he says.

\- I know -, Jesse replies.

* * *

\- Do you really want me to come with you? -.

\- I wouldn't have told you if I didn't want it -.

\- But -, Hanzo starts, - Where do you want to go? -.

\- To my village in the desert, of course -, Jesse answers.

Hanzo furrows his brow.

\- But… I'm a dragon, Jesse, and you're all branded there -, he starts, - I don't think they'll accept me -.

* * *

Jesse scratches his neck, where his mark is hidden, and he replies:

\- They may not like you at first, but I'm sure they'll warm up to you. You wouldn't be the first laguz who searches for a place to stay in our village: mothers with their branded children, people who just want to be with their loved ones, and others that simply don't fit within their countries -.

Hanzo doesn't reply. He's still processing what Jesse has just told him; it's already hard for him to believe that laguz and beorcs can get along, but laguz and branded? That's impossible.

* * *

But, after all, doesn't he have the proof in front of him that it's actually possible?

He hasn't forgotten what has been between the two of them before he left for Goldoa, and he knew at the time that Jesse is branded; he just didn't care, as much as he still doesn't care now.

* * *

Jesse stretches a hand towards him and Hanzo just instantly takes it – without even a second thought – and he lets Jesse drawing him closer for a kiss.

It's surprisingly slow, considering how many years have passed since their last time together, but neither of them complains. Actually, Hanzo likes it better like this.

They're together again now, that's what matters.

* * *

Jesse takes him to where he left his horse and they mount on it.

\- You sure we can go? -, he asks then, - If you have something to tell to you fellow dragons, the ones who survived I mean, I can wait -.

Hanzo shakes his head.

\- I don't think they would accept anything I say -.

Jess nods.

\- If you say so -, he mutters.

* * *

He spurs his horse and they start to go.

They're trotting slowly – after all there's no rush – savouring their proximity. It's been far too long since they've been this close.

Hanzo encircles Jesse's waist with his arms and he's met by a warm, familiar feeling; he hadn't realised until now how much he had missed him for all this time.

* * *

The sun is setting and the shadows are getting longer; soon it'll be difficult to see, and still Jesse and Hanzo are on horse, heading towards Jesse's village.

They don't know what's coming in the future, like they didn't know when they went each one on their separate ways, but this time it's different: this time they won't falter and they'll face whatever will come for them together.

Nothing's going to keep them apart this time.


End file.
